Why must the good die young?
by PolarIceWolf
Summary: A series of One-shots about apprentices and a few kits who, well, died too young. R&R, Flames are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

1

**A/N: Here are a series of One-shot's about apprentices who died, and how they felt about dying too young . . . I may add a few kits in just to broaden it. First up is Brownpaw, he is a ShadowClan cat who is a victim of** **Brokenstar**

As I raced across the open moor, many thoughts crossed my mind. _I'm too young for this! I'm going to die! Why are we driving WindClan out! StarClan, how could you let Brokenstar lead us!?_ I groaned and ran on. Either way i would die. In battle, or Brokenstar killing me for running off. We came to a stop at the lip of the ridge that was the entrance of WindClan camp. One cat was on guard. I stiffened. _This isn't fair! They're.....going to die...because of us! I can't do this!_ Feeling sick; i turned to run, but Stumpytail, my mentor, hissed at me, making me stay.

_Too young_.........

"Attack." Brokenstar hissed, we jump into the clearing.

_Too young....._

I grip a small pale gray tom, and sink my teeth into his neck, he roared and through me off with ease.

_Too young........_

He pins me down, and I desperately, and vainly, try to free myself.

_Too young........._

"You will NOT drive us out!" the tom snarled

_Too young......_

"Don't kill me!" I whimper, he smirks, and raises his paw.

"NO! Ple-......" I gasp as he slashes his sharp claws across my throat.

_Too young....................._

I feel the life pouring out.

_Too young......._

I don't deserve this...

_Too young......._

I'm not like them!

_Too young......_

StarClan...Save me!

_Too young........._

Why do the good have to die young?

*******

**Bad Chapter..........oh well, next is a surprise. I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

1

Swiftpaw

"Cloudtail! Cloudtail! Cloudtail!" I growled from where I crouched in the shadow's._ I_ should be a warrior! Not that fat kitty-pet! I snarled and stalked to the fresh-kill pile. Cloudtail bent to pick up a fat rabbit, but I swatted it away and carried it away to the apprentice's den, leaving a stunned Cloudtail behind me. Brightpaw and Thornpaw followed.

"We're _gonna_ do something about it!" Brightpaw snarled, clawing Cloudtail's old nest up. I nodded.

"We're gonna find out what's taking our prey. Then Bluestar will HAVE to make us warriors! She won't be able to deny us after this!" I hissed.

Too young . . .

"It's too dangerous . . . we don't know what kind of power that thing has . . . we could get killed." Thornpaw hissed

"Then we'll die like warriors! How bad Bluestar will feel if she sends her potentially greatest warriors to their deaths without our names! She'll MAKE a ceremony just for us!" I insisted. He shook his head, but Brightpaw nodded, and followed me out.

"Good luck!" Thornclaw hissed to us.

Too young . . .

Night had set, and Cloudtail sat in the center of camp, white fur glowing.

"Let's sneak out behind the elder's den, just in case." Brightheart whispered.

"Cloudtail wouldn't notice if a monster roared through the middle of camp! But you may have a point . . . " I muttered.

Too young . . .

We raced toward the snake-rocks, to find nothing but a large cave. Brightpaw bristled beside me.

"We should go . . . " she whispered

"Don't worry! There's nothing he-" I was cut off as something sank his teeth into my throat. Brightpaw screamed.

Too young

I was thrown away, stood shakily, and turned, horrified, to see five huge dogs racing towards us.

Too young...

"Brightpaw...RUN!" I screamed as a dog hared toward her. Too late, it grabbed her face...her beautiful, flawless face, and shook it's mighty head, flinging her away. All five dogs turned towards me. I glanced up to see Brightpaw was hardly breathing.

Too young......

I turned to flee, telling myself even Tigerclaw would flee at this point.

Too young...

I sprang at a strong oak, feeling relief as my paws gripped the branch.

Too young....

But a dog grabbed my back end, and pulled me back down...

Too young.

I screamed for help, but it was useless...

Too young.........

The life was gushing out of me like a red river.

Too young...

I never told Brightpaw I loved her...

Too young....

I could have been a warrior!

Too young....

This is unfair.

Too young...

In my final moments of life, I saw a vision...

Too young...

I saw Tigerclaw, feeding the dogs!

Too young...

My hero.... the cat I wanted to be as strong as......had killed me!

Too young...

I took in one last shuddering gasp...

Too young....

Brightpaw...........

Why must the good die young?

********

**Aww, poor Swiftpaw! I always loved him! Anyway, please review! Hmm, who should I write next...........maybe Gorsepaw??? any RiverClan ideas??? **


	3. Chapter 3

1

Gorsepaw

**It all happened so fast . . . I-I wasn't prepared! But then again, no one is prepared for being murdered, are they? But . . . I wasn't even a warrior . . . I was so close! I mean really, **_**really**_** close. How close? Well, it was my ceremony when I was killed. This is . . . what happened.**

"Gorsepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?" Tallstar spoke, his amber eyes shone proudly. I could almost read his thought's. _He's come so far. He's worked harder then anyone. He deserves this more then anyone. _And I have! I really have

"I do" I replied solidly. I meant this. I would give my life for this. Little did I know I actually would . . . so soon.

"Then by the power's of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, you will be known as-"

That's when they came . . .

Too young . . .

They poured in, springing at our warrior's.

Too young . . .

Jaggedtooth jumped on me, and I sank my teeth into his neck . . .

Too young . . .

He was a terrible warrior, too easy to beat . . .

Too young . . .

This is too easy! But that's just it . . .

Too young . . .

That's when he jumped on me . . .

Too young . . .

He pinned me and lifted his head

Too young . . .

"You foolish rouges! You will be killed if you don't join me!" he hissed

Too young . . .

"Join me or I'll kill him! Maybe then you'll join!" he roared

Too young . . .

"Fine, we'll" Tallstar began

Too young . . .

"NO! Kill me! You'll never succeed! Killing innocent cats' will send you to Hell!" I snarled.

Too young . . .

"Oh really? Hmhmhm . . . big word's for a small cat." He sneered

too young . . .

"You will not succeed! I know it!" I wailed.

Too young . . .

"Oh really? Hmhmhm . . . Watch me." He growled.

Too young . . .

He tore his claw's through my throat several times, pain pulsed through me like fire . . .

Too young . . .

I glared into his eyes, and, I saw who he was . . .

Too young . . .

I saw a vulnerable cat, pressured to be who he was . . .

Too young . . .

I saw regret, and sorrow . . . pain . . .

Too young . . .

I looked into his eyes, he looked into mine . . .

Too young . . .

I heard wails of a horror echo around the clearing . . .

Too young . . .

My life ebbed away slowly; painfully.

Too young . . .

"I'm . . . sorry" Tigerstar whispered

Too young . . .

In my final moment's of Life . . . I heard my warrior name being called . . .

Too young . . .

"Gorseheart, Gorseheart, Gorseheart!"

Why must the good die young?


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter four

Snowkit

The Clan gave up on me. All except Brackenfur it seemed. Even my mother, and the oh-so-noble Fireheart. So what I was deaf? I could still learn! Maybe . . . I can hear some things, and I know that if cats' keep talking to me, I'd soon be able to hear them! Brackenfur will show everyone that I can be Snowpaw, apprentice of ThunderClan. And then maybe Snowfeather, or Snowsky, Or Snowclaw.

I sighed and swatted a ball of moss at Bramblekit. It thumbed him softly in the back of his dark head. He turned, whisker's twitching, and tossed it back the moss. O sprang at it, and knocked it back to him. Bramblekit flicked his tail to say he'd be back in a minute, and walked to the fresh-kill pile. I continued to play by myself, rolling after the moss ball. I looked up and the clearing was empty. I saw Fireheart and Brackenfur racing at me. Something was wrong . . .

Too young . . .

Too late! I tried running but the hawk caught me. Brackenfur and Fireheart both sprang vainly to catch me.

Too young . . .

My mother raced over and leaped up, catching me.

Too young . . .

Yes! She'll save me!

Too young . . .

The hawk clawed her face, and she dropped down . . .

Too young . . .

The hawk took off, and Brackenfur and Swiftpaw raced after us.

Too young . . .

I'm dying! I realize sadly

Too young

I can hear now.

Too young . . .

I can hear the hawk . . .

Too young . . .

I can hear the wind . . .

Too young . . .

I can hear Brackenfur screaming my name from fall below . . .

Too young . . .

I can hear my own breath slowing, and my heart stop

Why must the good die young?

**Okay, here's what WOULD HAVE happened in "Dark Secrets"**

**Dawnpaw would have turned evil.**

**Whitewing would have been killed**

**Icepetal would be with a rouge named Lee.**

**Hollyleaf would have been a Brokenstar**

**Viperpaw would kill Hollyleaf**

**Viperscar, and Stormheart would rule the forest.**

**And other stuff I don't care to mention/**


	5. Chapter 5

1Shrewpaw

I stalked carefully forward, a scrawny mouse nibbling in a grass seed. Not much, but now, everything counts. I was about to leap when I smelled something bigger. I recognized the scent. It was a rare scent, but worth so much, especially now. What I smelled was pheasant.

Too young.....

I crept carefully towards it, but I was so intent on being a hero, I stepped on a twig. The bird took off, and so did I. Lucky I was the fastest ThunderClan cat, or I never would have caught up.

Too young.....

All of a sudden, I heard a rumbling.

Too young

I realized it wasn't soft, lush forest beneath my paw's

Too young...

It was the Thunderpath!

Too young...

And the rumbling was a monster!

Too young...

I tried running...

Too young...

But my leg's wouldn't move!

Too young...

The monster hit me like an explosion...

Too young...

My neck snapped...

Too young...

But for some reason, my death wasn't instant.

Too young...

I had time to think of one last thing before I died....

Too young....

I never told Squirrelpaw I loved her....

Why must the good die young?


	6. Chapter 6

1

Smokepaw

I trekked along the narrow mountain path, wind wiping my face, making my amber eyes water. I fluffed up my grey-black fur as best as I could against the cold air. Behind me I heard Tallpoppy's kit's mewling in protest. I bowed my head. The poor kit's. And all of us! We had to be forced out of— CRACK!

There was a sickening crack as part of the cliff gave way, thankfully no one fell.

I swung around quickly to run back, and I saw Applekit, one of Tallpoppy's kit's, cowering on a section of rock that was crumbling away.

Too young...

I sprinted towards her, the cracks getting larger.

Too young...

I heard Oakfur screech at me to stop...

Too young...

I slammed into the kit, sending her of the crumbling rock, onto to solid ground.

Too young...

The rock gave way beneath me.

Too young...

Russetfur grabbed me as I clung desperately to the edge.

Too young...

The part I was pulling myself onto gave way, and Russetfur released me...

Too young...

I plummeted into blackness, thrashing violently

Too young...

My mother, Nightwing, yowled and sprung towards the gap.

Too young...

Not her, too!

Too young...

But thankfully, Stormfur stopped her...

Too young...

I hit the ground hard.

Too young...

I never told Tawnypelt I loved her.

Too young...

Just like everyone else who was killed before their time...

Why must the good die young?


End file.
